I Will Never Forget 911
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: I was only 9 when it happened and i didnt know it would happen like this.Clary witness the towers fall and when the airplanes crashed into them.her mother works in the North Tower and Luke goes and tries to help her,but everything has a cost to it.He loses his life trying to get others out also.She will never forget the day when she lost Luke and she will never ever forget him Ever


I was only a nine year old girl when it happened. It was so devastating on what had happened. I remembered everything that had happened, witnessed the whole thing with Luke.

We were walking by the World Trade Center and I looked up at the Twin Towers.

"It's so tall!" I had exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it is. These are the most important buildings in Manhattan, Clary," he had said to me. I looked at him. Luke was always there to protect me and teach me new things. He was like me real Father. Not the one who bailed out one my mother and me, the one who was always there for us.

I looked back at the Towers.

"One day I want to draw these buildings."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. Then I saw something in the sky, an airplane.

"It's an airplane!" I yelled. I was smiling like crazy. I always wanted to be in one. But when I looked at Luke, he was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"That airplane," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We stopped walking and before he could answer, the airplane rammed into the side of the South Tower. I heard screams and cries everywhere. I screamed myself. Then another airplane rammed into the North Tower. I was crying.

"Don't cry, don't cry," he knelt by me and hugged me. I looked over his shoulder and looked at the Towers. Every single day, we would walk by and adore the Towers. They were supposed to be built to take small plane crashes not huge ones. Then there were sirens and wails. We watched as fire men entered the Towers to save others in the buildings. I gave another sob. We kept watching, not knowing what else to do. I thought about Mother. She worked in the North Tower.

"MOMMY!" I yelled. I looked at Luke. He was wide eyed and had a hard look in his face. He looked at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Stay here, if anything happens I want you to run," he told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, breaking down again.

"I'm going to find you mother, okay," he said.

"No, Luke, they will," I said, trying to stop him.

"When your father bailed out on you and your mother, I promised that I would protect the both of you, no matter what. I love you so, so much, Clary," he said and started to leave.

"No," I said, trying to run to him. But he was faster to me and went to an officer. They looked like they were arguing but he eventually let Luke in and the officer went in also. I just stood there. I sat on the sidewalk, waiting for my mother and Luke to come out. After for, who knows how long, minutes, I saw my mother come out with others. She looked around and spotted me. She ran over and gave me a bear hug. But where was Luke?

"Where's Luke?" I asked her. She gave me a sad look.

"He wanted to go find others, if they were trapped or needed help," she told me. I looked back at the buildings. I saw blood and bodies everywhere. People were literally jumping out the buildings. They lay on the streets with blood they spilled. I saw that my mother was crying and so was I.

"Please come out Luke," my voice cracked. Then the horrible thing happened. The South Tower was collapsing and it was coming down fast.

"RUN!" someone had yelled. My mother grabbed me and ran as fast as she could. Behind us, there was smoke and rubble everywhere. My mother worked in the North Tower not the South, so Luke was safe. When the smoke slowed down, we stopped and looked through the smoke and rubble.

"Is Luke going to be okay?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"He has to be. He has to be okay," she kept muttering to me. I looked over the North Tower. It was still up, it was going to be okay. But the thought was over. The North Tower started to come down. The screams were back and we started to run again.

"LUKE!" I screamed. I started to cry all over again.

"No, no, baby, don't cry. Please, don't cry," she said. I couldn't help it. I didn't see him come out. I may saw others but not him.

I knew he didn't make it out but he only did it to save others. That was the last time I saw him.

_8 years later_

I remembered it like it was yesterday. But now, I'm 17. I still remembered Luke and what had happened. I had put on my mourning clothes and went to Central Park with my mother. I saw every one of my mother's co- workers. They were crying, of course. Everybody that knew someone in the Towers lost somebody, even on the airplanes. I was crying myself. The people who were running the ceremony did there speech and I was the last on to give my words. I walked up and looked at everyone. I saw my mother, my best friend, Simon, my family's friends, the Lightwoods, and my boyfriend, Jace. I gave in a breath and started.

"I know that it was hard for others going through this. You lost someone so important to you that you wish that they would come back. I am one of those people. I was only a nine year old girl and witnessed the Towers come down and when the airplanes rammed into them. I was with my mother's friend, Luke. But to me, he wasn't a friend but a father. A real father. The last time I saw him, was when he went to go help get others out in the North Tower, only to get my mother, but he was the nicest and caring person you will ever meet. He helped other people get to safety and away from the danger. The last thing he said to me was that he loved me. That was the last time I ever saw him. My mother told me, when he found her, he saved her from the falling ceiling. He told her to get out of there but he wasn't coming, he wanted to go find others and he did just that. But when the North Tower fell, I was devastated because I never saw Luke come out. I cried for weeks and never forgot about him. I always wear his shirt at night and I miss him and cry myself to sleep. I will never, ever forget him. He was a friend, family, and a father. I love you, Luke," I cried. Everybody clapped and I felt arms around me. I saw that it was Jace.

We walked off the stage and he kissed my head. They started to show a slide show of those who were lost. The last photos were Luke. The first one was with his glasses and his blue eyes lit up, he was happy. The second one showed him with others and helping them. He was laughing at something. The third picture had me and my mother in it, smiling and laughing. I smiled and the last photo had a picture of him smiling and the words _A great hero and we will never forget his heroin for helping others'_

I smiled. I will never forget you Luke. Ever.


End file.
